warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Maximization
Still doing some work on this page before I apply it into the syntax of existing abilities/weapons. The purpose of this wording/syntax change is to provide an established term when describing the max values abilities can have while ensuring readers understand necessary drawbacks and requisite mods. This became a necessity with the complexity that Corrupted Mods introduced. *Example usage: "This ability is affected by Power Duration, but not by Power Strength. Maximized duration is 72 seconds." Dav36rye (talk) 10:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The term "Maximized" refers to the highest possible value obtainable in the game which can only be reached by utilizing all possible mods and gear that improve that specific aspect of the ability or weapon. It is usually impossible to develop a build which can simultaneously achieve maximized results on every aspect of an ability or weapon. Achieving a maximized value requires multiple mods including those which may incur penalties into other aspects of the ability/weapon. For example, reaching the maximized Power Strength on the ability Sonar makes it impossible to also obtain the maximized Power Duration. These limitations must always be considered when reading about a maximized value on an ability or weapon. Weapons which use the term "maximized" should always include a note listing required mods and drawbacks on the page that it occurs on since this page does not list weapon maximizations. Maximized Power Strength Provides the following benefit: 244% Power Strength on Excalibur and Frost warframes. 239% Power Strength on Volt warframe. 229% Power Strength on all other warframes. Causes the following drawback: 155% Power Cost on all abilities. Requires the following mods: Blind Rage [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Focus [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Requires the following gear on specific warframes: Pendragon Excalibur Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Squall Frost Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Storm Volt Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength] ] Incompatible with the following mods/gear: Overextended [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Vanguard Rhino Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Strength]] Maximized Power Duration Provides the following benefit: 282% Power Duration on Trinity warframe. 267% Power Duration on Volt warframe. 257% Power Duration on all other warframes. Causes the following drawback: 34% Power Range on all abilities. Requires the following mods: Constitution [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Continuity [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Narrow Minded [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Requires the following gear on specific warframes: Aura Trinity Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Pulse Volt Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Incompatible with the following mods/gear: Fleeting Expertise [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Chlora Saryn Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Gambit Vauban Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Duration]] Maximized Power Range Provides the following benefit: 269% Power Range on Mag warframe. 259% Power Range on Loki warframe. 244% Power Range on all other warframes. Causes the following drawback: 40% Power Strength on all abilities. Requires the following mods: Overextended [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Range]] Stretch [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Range]] Requires the following gear on specific warframes: Swindle Loki Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Range]] Coil Mag Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Range]] Incompatible with the following mods/gear: Narrow Minded [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Range]] Maximized Power Efficiency Provides the following benefit: 23.8% Power Cost on Loki and Nyx warframes. 25.2% Power Cost on Banshee warframe. 28% Power Cost on all other warframes. Causes the following drawback: 40% Power Duration on all abilities. Requires the following mods: Fleeting Expertise [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Streamline [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Requires the following gear on specific warframes: Chorus Banshee Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Essence Loki Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Vespa Nyx Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Incompatible with the following mods/gear: Blind Rage [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Scorpion Ash Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]] Meridian Trinity Helmet [[Warframe_Attributes#Power_Mods|Power Cost]]